


Used, a Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Yammma_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorder, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, PTSD, Racism, Self Harm, Sexism, Sexual Assault, Slash, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, rape of minor, trigger warning, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammma_X/pseuds/Yammma_X
Summary: Harry and his friends are normal fifteen year olds until one day they manage to get fake ID’s and get into a club in London. The night goes pretty good and everyone has a good time. Or do they?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> No magic AU! Warnings - The idea I’ve got in my head means this story is gonna get pretty dark. It includes modern day issues such as racism, homophobia, sexism. Mental health issues such as PTSD, depression, suicidal thoughts and self harm. Lastly but most importantly this story involves rape of a minor as well as substance abuse, sexual assault and abuse.
> 
> If ANY of that could trigger you in any way please do not read. If it doesn’t then thanks for checking out my fanfic. Reviews/comments are what keeps me motivated and I’d love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Now, on with this really dark story!

“Year 11! Don’t forget to leave your homework on my front desk before you leave,” Ms McGonagall, the English teacher for Hogwarts senior school, shouted above the noise, “and yes, I can see who doesn’t hand one in!” 

Harry cursed under his breath and opened his bag, pretending to look for homework he knew very well had been left on his desk at home.

“Maybe you should take up acting Harry. We both know you haven’t got it.” Ron, his best friend, snickered when Harry turned a light shade of red and continued rummaging around in his bag. “I’ve got your back don’t worry!” Ron puffed his chest out proudly. He then proceeded to undo the staple holding his homework together and give Harry half of the papers. 

“At least now she won’t see I didn’t hand anything in at all.” Harry mumbled, looking at Ron’s homework and reading through some of his notes. “Mate, you really are horrible at English.” Ron whacked Harry over the head with his half of the homework.

“At least I actually do the work! You could be best in the class if you put some effort in!” Harry just laughed and placed his half of the papers on to the pile at the front and headed for the door. 

“You forget that Hermione Granger is in our English class.” Harry smirked when Ron went red and stopped talking.

They then stood in the doorway and watched as Seamus stuttered out an excuse on why he didn’t do his homework making Ron and Harry laugh. “Well you see miss, I did do it but I left it at home and-“ he was cut off by the English teacher putting her hand up.

“Finnigan. I don’t have time to deal with your excuses. If I don’t see that homework Monday morning during registration it’s an hour detention.” Seamus sighed in relief and nodded. “That goes for you too, Mr Potter!” Harry’s laughing stopped as he went red and mumbled a ‘yes miss’. “You forget, Mr Potter, I see everything.”

Ron’s laughter doubled as they left the classroom and made their way towards the canteen. “I’ve got some exciting news.” Seamus announced once Ron, Harry, Dean and Neville were all there.

“Seamus, mate, no offence but if it’s another invite to one of your Irish family parties I think I’ll pass.” Dean told he friend sympathetically, the others boys nodded.

“Yeah, last time your nan tried to kiss me, I’ll never get that image out of my head.” Neville shuddered. Harry laughed before turning to go buy food for him and his friends.

“No no none of that shit. I found my older brothers ID from when he was eighteen and he looks just like me.” Seamus pulled out the small card and showed Ron, Neville and Dean. 

Ron whistled and took the ID. “You’re right it looks like a perfect match.” Seamus looked so excited he could explode. “Harry look at this!” Ron called out as Harry walked back over to the group of boys holding 5 panini sandwiches which the boys all took leaving Harry one.

Harry took the ID in his hand as he took a bite of his food. “If we use my brothers ID we can get in to a club! Fucking hell you guys are slow.” Harry looked at Seamus with an amused smile on his face whilst the others looked at him like he was stupid.

“Rephrase, you could get into a club, the rest of us still wouldn’t be able to.” Dead sighed. “You really are stupid sometimes Seamus.” Harry laughed and they all looked at him.

“I think you guys are the retarded ones.” The boys, minus Seamus, stared at Harry, offended. “If Seamus gets in he gets the stamp on his hand from the bouncer, then when he comes back outside we can copy the stamp onto our hands.” 

Ron and Dean caught on and grinned whilst Neville still looked confused. “But wouldn’t the bouncer recognise that he never stamped us?”

“That’s why we go in just after the bouncer switch.” Harry smirked. The boys made their way from the canteen and out onto the field where other boys from their year were playing a game of football.

“Harry, you’re a genius!” Ron exclaimed as he took off his bag and jumped on him making the green eyed boy tumble over.

“Alright you dickhead get off me!” Harry laughed. “We still need to decide when we’re gonna put the plan in motion.” Seamus put his hand on his chin, thinking.

“Well, it’s Friday today but I can’t do tonight cause it’s my cousins birthday so what about tomorrow?” The boys all stopped talking for a moment to think if they were free. A series of agreements were said by all the boys except Harry. “What about you Harry?”

“I’ve got a dinner with my aunt, uncle and cousin. We haven’t seen them in months.” Harry frowned.

“Can’t you just say you’re ill again or something?” Neville smiled hesitantly but Harry shook his head and folded his arms.

“If I do that then I can’t get any money for drinks. Ron’s out of the question for money and Dean’s parents are too strict to give him more than £5.” Neville grinned with excitement.

“My gran gave me some money the other day from my parents will!” The boys all grinned once more.

“So it’s a plan! Tomorrow night we go clubbing and get absolutely smashed!” Harry laughed as he watched Seamus slide tackle Ron and jump on top of him.

——————————

“Harry! We’re leaving now!” Harry walked into the main hallway to see his mom and dad all dressed up. “Now, are you sure you’re going to be okay? We can cancel if you want.” Harry shook his head.

“I’ll be fine mom honestly! I just feel a little light headed. If I lie down I’m sure it’ll pass!” Harry’s dad walked towards them and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“He’ll be alright, love! He’s not five anymore, he’s fifteen! He can look after himself!” Lily smiled at her husband and son and nodded.

“Alright then. Call us if anything happens, okay?” Harry nodded and ushered his parents out the door.

“Go or you’ll be late visiting dear old Petunia.” James laughed as he got in his Aston Martin DB11 followed by lily. Harry watched them go down the drive way and through the gate whilst waving. When they were no longer in sight he turned and pulled his phone out and called Ron.

“Hey, mate! Where are you? We’re in the Uber down the street hurry up!” In the background he could hear Seamus, Dean and Neville laughing. 

“I’ll be out in five!” Harry hung up and raced up the stairs and into his bedroom getting dressed into some jeans and a black t-shirt with a black jacket and spraying some after shave on. 

He then proceeded to open his window slightly so he could sneak back in later on and stuffed some pillows in his bedsheets to look like a person. Satisfied with his work, he grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way out the door, locking it behind him, and out the gate.

“Harry!” He heard Seamus whoop from the window of the Uber. He smiled and got in, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s the time now?” Ron looked at his phone to see it said 7:46pm. “The bouncers switch at eight so we’ve got 14 minutes to get Seamus in with his ID.” They all smirked and nodded.

When they arrived at their destination. They all got out and Neville payed the Uber. “Seamus,” Harry said as he looked at the bouncer, “you need to get in and out before the bouncers switch, alright.” Seamus nodded and walked towards the club while the rest walked out towards the smoking area.

“Seamus better not fuck this up.” Dean mumbled. “Neville how much money we got?” Neville looked into his wallet.

“Just over a hundred quid so that’s twenty each.” Neville then proceeded to give the teens £20 each.

After 5 minutes they saw Seamus leave the club with a grin on his face just as the bouncers switched. “That son of a bitch actually did it!” Neville laughed quietly.

Harry walked backwards to a secluded area with the rest of his friends without looking where he was going and bumped into someone. “Sorry, mate.” Harry said immediately before looking at the man he bumped into. The man had brown hair and a light stubble and looked to be in his 40s. 

“It’s alright, lad!” The man smiled at Harry and watched him walk away before turning and heading in the other direction.

“Ron have you got the markers?” Harry’s attention snapped back towards his friends and he watched as Ron pulled out some marker pens and gave them to Dean, who was the best at art in the group.

Soon enough, all five boys had almost identical stamps on the backs of their hands. “Nice one, Dean!” Ron whooped and lead the way towards the main door, getting into the club effortlessly.

Inside the club was dark and packed with people. Lights from the dance floor were going everywhere and ‘Feed em to the lions’ was playing full volume. Harry was in awe. They made a beeline for the bar and since they already got in they didn’t need to show ID for drinks.

They ordered a round of shots which would be the first of many that night.


	2. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Rape of a minor in this chapter so please don't read if it triggers you or you can’t handle it <3

A couple hours into the night showed Seamus and some blonde snogging in a corner, Dean on the dance floor with another girl with pink hair, Ron and Neville doing shots and Harry watching them whilst drinking a vodka grenadine. 

Harry laughed as he watched Neville and Ron both take shots and then suck on limes with scrunched up faces.

“Fuck you, Harry! You’re too much of a pussy to take one!” Ron shouted over the noise. “Try one, I bet you won’t do it.” He slid a shot over the counter as Harry stood up.

“Fine. But if I do, you have to ask hermione granger out on Monday.” Neville had his phone out and filmed Ron take the bet.

The boys then watched as Harry proceeded to down the shot in one and suck on a lime, barely scrunching up his face at all, and throw the lime skin at Ron.

“Let’s go! Can’t wait to watch you get humiliated on Monday Ron!” The ginger haired boy just grumbled and punched Harry on the arm.

Looking at his phone, Harry checked the time to see it was 11:57pm. “I’m gonna go outside! Get some fresh air!” Ron and Neville nodded as Harry walked towards the exit and down by where there were two other people smoking. Since he didn’t have a pack of cigarettes on him he just put his hands in his pockets and breathed in deeply. 

It wasn’t until he’d been out for roughly five minutes a man nudged him in the arm and stood next to him. Harry looked to see the same man he ran into earlier standing next to him with a smoke in his mouth. 

He grinned at Harry who just nodded back with a smile. “You want one?” Harry looked at the packet of smokes before shrugging his shoulders.

“Why not? I haven’t got anything better to do.” The man laughed and watched as Harry took the offered cigarette and lit it with the mans lighter. Taking a drag he coughed slightly. “What is this shit?” The man laughed.

“Old fashioned stuff. Nothing a kid like you would get.” Harry nodded and took another drag, this time longer. “I’m Pierce, by the way.” The man held out his hand.

“I’m Harry.” The man, Pierce, smiled and shook his hand.

“So how old are you? You look pretty young. Let me guess, 18?” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“I’m actually still in school, but don’t tell anyone, alright?” Pierce’s eyebrow rose. “Shit, you’re not like, a policeman or anything are you?” Pierce’s expression softened and he snorted.

“I wish. No, I’m actually unemployed at the moment so don’t worry I won’t say nothing.” Harry sighed in relief and took a drag of the cigarette in his hand. “So you’re what? 16?” Harry shook his head again.

“I’m fifteen. My mates are sixteen though except for one. I’m 16 in July.” The man nodded and looked away. It was silent for a few minutes as Harry finished the smoke he had and threw it on the floor, stepping on it. “Well I should get back to my friends. It was nice meeting you!” 

Pierce smiled and waved slightly. “Good meeting you too. Be careful, kid. There’s some bad people around nowadays.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You sound like my mom. Don’t worry I can take care of myself just fine!” Harry laughed slightly as he turned and made his way back inside, unaware of the eyes that were following him.

When he made his way back to Ron, he could immediately tell something was wrong. “Harry, there you are! Neville’s throwing up in the bathroom. Seamus said he’s gonna take him back to his place with Dean. It’s pretty late. If you wanna go with them then all of us might as well leave but if you wanna stay I’ll stay with you.”

Harry shook his head. “You guys are all going back to Seamus’, right?” Ron nodded. “I’ll just get an Uber back home. I’ve still got £10.” Ron looked to where Neville was being lead out by Dean and Seamus.

“Are you sure? I don’t like the idea of you going alone when you’ve been drinking. You might fall and hit your head or something!” Harry laughed and waved his hand.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t even had that much to drink. You guys go! I’m just gonna head to the restroom and then call an Uber.” Ron smiled and made his way to the door.

“If you say so, mate. Just text me so I know you got back home alright!” Harry nodded and waved at Ron as he disappeared into the crowd of people. He was starting to feel light headed. Harry looked down at his phone to check the time as he walked towards the toilets. It was 12:23am meaning most people would be leaving soon as the bouncers started telling people to leave at 12:30am.

When he stepped into the toilets he looked around to see it empty and made his way for a stall at the end, walking into the wall slightly before entering the cubicle. When he turned around to lock the door he saw a man standing there and had to squint.

“Pierce.” The man smiled and turned around, locking the door, and subsequently, the two of them inside the cubicle together. “What are you doing?” Harry frowned and stared at the man before him even though his vision was slightly blurred. Pierce did not speak, he just stepped closer to Harry, making the teen take a step back.

Harry’s body froze as the man ran a finger down his neck and across his chest, looking him up and down. Hands folded around his shoulders and he felt helpless as he was pressed against the wall of the cubicle. 

“Hey,” The man whispered, attempting to sound soothing and calming, “it’s okay.” They stared at each other for a moment, faces inches apart, before the older man descended down to Harry’s neck, where he began sucking and biting. 

Harry’s hand came up and rested on the older mans chest, pushing as much as he could. “Stop it.” The man looked back up at Harry, smirking.

“Shh, just be a good boy for me.” Tears welled in Harry’s eyes as he felt the man wrap one hand around his waist and the other around his wrist, squeezing tightly to the point where Harry winced.

“Please...stop it.” Harry’s voice broke and tears spilled from his eyes but the man payed no attention to him and went back to biting his neck, harder this time. 

The calm demeanour of the man turned fierce as he dug his finger nail into Harry’s wrist, causing the boy to hiss in pain, and pulled the teens shirt up and off him.

“The less sounds you make, the less you’ll get hurt.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of a belt buckling and a zipper being undone the only thing he could hear. He wanted to fight back so badly, but his body wouldn’t move! He felt his jeans being ripped off his body followed by his boxers but he couldn’t move his legs. He felt lips press against his neck and bite down hard but couldn’t shake his head.

“N-No...please, let me go! I-I don’t want this!” It stopped for a moment and the man let him go. For a split second Harry thought he might have listened to the boys pleas to stop but before the thought could be finished he was thrown over the toilet seat and held down tightly by the back of his neck. Harry groaned as he hit his head off the toilet and his vision grew cloudy.

“Just behave. It’ll be over soon. Be a good boy for me now.” The man grunted.

For those seconds Harry couldn’t remember where he was. He could barely feel his body and he couldn’t speak more than a word. It was only until he felt the man push into him that all his memories came back and he cried out. 

“Stop...it! P-Please!” He cried out louder this time, tears steaming down his face, making the man put his hand over the young boys mouth to stop words coming out.

‘Just be a good boy,’ kept racing through Harry’s mind. Maybe if he did as he was told the man wouldn’t hurt him as bad. If he stopped resisting maybe the man would finish fast and leave. ‘Just be a good boy. Just be a good boy.’ Harry chanted in his head and let his body go limp, his eyes unfocused, staring at the wall.

The man threw his whole weight on top of him and groaned as he thrusted, for a final time, the hardest.

It was silent for a while, only the heavy breaths of the man on top of him and Harry’s harsh sobs could be heard. Then, finally, the weight was lifted and he squinted as he saw the man stand up straight and zip his fly back up. Harry tried to stand, to run away, but all his body managed to do was slump onto the floor.

“Good boy.” Harry was only slightly aware of the man crouching down and stroking a finger down his cheek, before standing once more and leaving the cubicle.

Harry didn’t know how long his sat on the floor of the restroom cubicle. It wasn’t until the door that lead to the club opened and someone shouted, “everyone out! Clubs closed!” That his eyes refocused and he looked around.

In a haze, he managed to shakily put his clothes back on, not noticing the rips in his jeans. He winced in pain when he stood up to walk but didn’t stop. He looked at the floor to see a small amount of blood and turned, exiting the stall. He stared at himself in the mirror. Apart from the tears on his cheeks his face looked alright. His neck however was red, some parts turning purple, with dried blood where bite marks were visible. He looked at his wrists to see them also bruising even worse that his neck.

The door opened again. “You. Out. Now.” The bouncer looked at Harry like he was a pest and waited until Harry walked towards the door, stumbling slightly as he went.

When he exited the club he looked down at his phone, which was now cracked. The time read 1:13am. He put his phone away and began walking down the street towards the direction of his house. His face was blank and so were his emotions. He was in shock. He couldn’t feel anything but at the same time he could feel everything. All the pain. His neck stung every time he turned his head and his wrists ached and throbbed. His knees ached too, but the pain in his backside was the worse. It stung and throbbed and ached all at once with each step he took.

The walk home included several stumbles and he actually fell a few times too, causing his knees and hands to bleed.

When he found himself outside the gates to his house he jumped over the brick wall, ignoring the pain in his wrists as he pulled himself up. It helped that he was still slightly drunk so the pain didn’t bother him as much as it would if he were sober.

Finally, making his way towards the back of the house he climbed the ivy on the brick wall and climbed into his open window and looked at the dummy in his bed. It didn’t look like it had been moved and he hadn’t gotten any calls or texts from his parents so he was almost positive they had no idea where he had been. 

He then took his clothes off and got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow all the thoughts racing around his head stopped and he fell into a fitful sleep.

———————————

Ron groaned as he sat up in the sofa. He looked around the room to see Dean still completely passed out, Seamus with a glass of water and Neville no where to be seen. “Where’s Nev?” Before Seamus could answer, the sound of someone throwing up came from the bathroom room and Ron laughed slightly. “Fucking lightweight.” He mumbled and slowly stood up.

They stayed silent for a while until Neville came back into the living room. “Hey Ron.” Ron smiled at his friend and watched as he flopped down onto the sofa. “I’m never drinking ever again!” He exclaimed in a tired voice.

“That’s what everyone says after a bad hangover. It’ll pass don’t worry.” Seamus yawned and got up.

Ron picked up his phone and checked his messages. “Anyone heard from Harry?” They two boys awake shook their heads and Ron crawled over to look at Dean’s phone to see no messages from him either. “I’m sure I told him to text me.” Ron wondered aloud.

“He’s probably just still asleep.” Ron frowned. ‘Why would he still be asleep? It’s almost the afternoon and he had the least amount of alcohol out of all of them.’

“But he was barely drunk. He shouldn’t be that hungover.” Ron looked at Neville who was rubbing his eyes.

“Maybe his parents found out and took his phone off of him or something.” Neville sighed. Just then Dean groaned.

“His parents never punish him like that. They usually take away his allowance for a week or make him do chores.” Ron looked at Dean.

“Morning to you too, Dean.” The black boy grinned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he went.

“Hang on, I’ll call him.” Ron put the phone up to his ear as he waited for Harry to pick up. It was ringing so that was a good sign. However after a while it went to voicemail. 

“He’s probably having lunch in his luxurious million pound mansion with mommy and daddy, trying to act and make it seem like he didn’t go out drinking last night.” Seamus laughed as he came back with some coffees in hand and placed them on the counter. “I wouldn’t worry about him.”

Ron nodded and smiled slightly. Something felt off but he decided to not panic immediately. It wasn’t like anything bad had happened to him. He left just after they did. Right?

—————————

Harry watched his phone vibrate on his counter until it rung out. It was Ron. Probably wondering if he got home okay. He shrugged it off and stood up, putting on a robe. A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and made him jump.

“Y-Yeah.” He called out with a shaky voice. The door opened and his mom stood in the doorway. 

“You feeling any better, honey?” Lily smiled and walked towards her son and put her hand on his head. Harry had to resist the urge to flinch. “You’re burning up! You should go take a shower and cool down, okay?” Harry just nodded at his mom, not trusting his own voice at the minute.

After she had left he walked into his bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the shower and stood in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath he slowly undid his robe and let it fall to the floor and stared at his body. It was littered with bruises. Some darker than others, as well as bite marks on his neck and collar.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned away from the mirror and pulled his boxers off. Stepping into the cool shower he winced as the water trickled over his injuries. He felt disgusting. The longer he was awake, the more he could remember from the night before and the less he could hold it in. After washing his hair and as much of his body as possible he couldn’t take it anymore.

He cried out as he slumped against the wall. Tears of anger and disgust and sadness all coming out at once. He slid down the wall until he was on the floor, curled up in the shower. His eyes were screwed shut but he couldn’t help sobbing as he put his head between his knees.

After a while his loud sobs turned into quiet sobs and then into silent tears. He stared into space as the thoughts of the previous night over whelmed him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. As much as he tried to think about anything else, he just couldn’t. His mind kept on going back to that man on top of him. How they had talked outside whilst smoking. Him offering Harry a cigarette. Him asking about Harry’s age. Telling the boy to be careful of strangers. God he was so stupid!

He had to tell someone. But who? He couldn’t tell his parents, because then they’d know he’d been out last night. He could tell his friends maybe. But what would he say? That he was ra-

No. It wasn’t...He didn’t get...the man said he had liked it. So maybe he did consent? Maybe he was just feeling guilty because it was his first time and it was with a guy. 

He was still a minor though. He was 15. Even if he did give consent it was still illegal. No, he just wouldn’t tell anyone. He couldn’t. He felt so shameful imagine how other people would look at him. They’d call him a fag. He didn’t want anyone to know. They’d only see the boy that was forced into sex...

But, maybe his friends were okay. Or just Ron. He’d always been so understanding, they’d never had a proper argument during their friendship and they’d been best friends since they were 6! And didn’t Ron have a brother who was gay? Charlie?

Harry’s thoughts came to a halt when he heard knocking on the bathroom door. “Harry! You’ve been in the shower for an hour now!” Harry cursed and stood up, wincing slightly.

“Sorry, dad!” He turned the water off and heard his Dad’s footsteps leave his bedroom. He dried himself and put on some fresh clothes and looked down at the pile of clothes that he wore last night. With a shaking hand he picked them up and another round of tears came as he looked at his jeans and remembered the feeling of them being ripped off his body. When he looked at his boxers he noticed the dried blood and cum stains on them and gagged. He couldn’t let his mom find his clothes like this. She’d want to know what had happened to him, if she didn’t already guess. Mind racing, Harry shoved them in a box under his bed and rushed into his bathroom to wash his hands. 

Noticing the visible bruises and bite marks on his neck. Harry walked over to his closet and put on a high collared jacket so they were no longer noticeable. As he went to leave his bedroom to join his parents downstairs he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked miserable. He couldn’t go out looking like his puppy had died or his parents would know something was up.

He forced a smile but scowled at his reflection. He rubbed his face and tried again. It still looked strained but it was good enough. His mom usually had business calls on Sunday’s so she wouldn’t take much notice and his dad payed more attention to the football that was on than him so it was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews help me stay motivated! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Strange behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - descriptions of blood.

Walking down the stairs, he slowly heard his mums voice get louder and louder. She was in the middle of a call and only glanced at Harry, smiling before walking off into another room and closing the door behind her.

Harry found his dad in the kitchen making a sandwich whilst listening to music. He looked like he’d just been in their gym since he was all sweaty and wearing work out gear. Harry’s dad had always loved his fitness, especially since it was part of his job. He had always been proud to tell people what his parents did for livings.

His Dad used to be in the army but when he met Lily he knew he couldn’t be with her and be away all the time, especially after she fell pregnant. So he resigned and became a stay at home dad for a while until Harry was seven and that was when he joined the police force. Over the years he worked his way up to the title of commissioner. His mom on the other hand was a business woman. She worked with their family friend Remus in a divorce lawyer company. 

Harry knew he was lucky to have two parents that were still together, that still loved each other and that both had stable jobs and good incomes, well better than good, they were definitely wealthy but none of them took it for granted, but sometimes when he watched Ron’s family the children seemed so much happier.

“Dad.” Harry watched his dad move about the kitchen grabbing mayonnaise, salmon, bagels and other food items whilst humming to ‘Spice girls - wannabe’. “Dad.” He said louder, but still his father was turned away looking at the fridge. “Dad!” He shouted.

“Harry! Don’t yell inside.” His mother scolded him when she walked into the kitchen. “How are you feeling?”

“Sorry. Still not perfect but definitely better. I was wondering if we had any plans today?” Lily looked at her son for a moment before walking towards her calendar on the wall. 

“Why, son? Thinking about sneaking off with those friends of yours and getting drunk?” James eyed his son suspiciously. Harry shook his head violently even as it stung his neck.

“No! Just wondering if we have any fancy dinners or anything or if I don’t have to bother about checking the time.” Harry’s voice began to shake again and he took a deep breath in. Luckily neither of his parents seemed to notice.

“No plans for tonight, sweetie.” Lily said whilst looking down at her phone. Harry nodded and walked towards the door.

“I’m gonna head out for a bit then. Try get some fresh air, it might make me feel better.” His dad already had his AirPods back in and was dancing again and his mom was texting someone.

“That’s great honey just be careful.” She said absentmindedly and ruffled his hair before walking back to her office and starting up another phone call.

Harry just shook his head and left the house, down the drive way, and out the gates. He had no idea where to go he just didn’t want to be near any one he knew. He felt too ashamed to look them in the eyes. He just wanted to be alone.

He walked around his neighbourhood for a good hour until he finally came to a stop at the playground. He watched as the young children played in the swings and slides and ran around, pure joy on their little faces. He didn’t even realise he was smiling slightly at how happy they were.

“Don’t you just wish you were that age again?” Harry flinched as he heard a deep voice speak. “Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Harry turned to see an attractive man who looked to be in his late teens with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

“It’s alright.” Harry mumbled, his face showing little emotion.

“Not much of a people person, huh?” Harry shrugged to show he didn’t much care for the conversation but watched the boy from the corner of his eye.

“Jeez, who hurt you then.” The boy grumbled when he noticed Harry eyeing him.

“Sorry, I’m not much of a strangers person.” The boy nodded and sat down on the bench Harry was sat on. 

“Understandable. So, how old are you?” Harry flinched violently at the question. He’d just got his mind off of the events of last night and that simple question brought his thoughts straight back to it. Pierce asking him how old he was and being surprised that Harry was only fifteen.

“Sorry, um, I gotta go!” He stuttered and almost sprinted from the playground. He didn’t stop running until he found himself at a skate park with kids his age.

He sighed and leaned against a tree. “One of those days, huh?” A tanned boy who looked to be the same age as Harry with a red streak through his hair smiled. Harry just nodded and took another deep breath. The boy then pulled out a packet of cigarettes and looked at Harry. “You want one?” Harry’s breathing became heavy and he shook his head before stumbling away.

All he could hear in his head was Pierce. Asking if he wanted a cigarette. Asking how old he is. It was like he was right there. Harry put his hands on his head as tears welled up in his eyes. ‘Please just stop! Leave me alone!’ Harry screamed over and over again In his head but the voices wouldn’t go away.

Without realising, Harry stumbled into a corner shop and bumped into someone. He looked up to see a middle aged man frowning. “Can I help you?” He asked Harry just shook his head and looked down at the mans name tag. It read ‘Pierce’ and when he looked back up the mans face had changed to Pierce’s face.

Harry cried out and ran out the shop, tears steaming down his face. As he ran down the street many people stared at him. Some were frightened, some were worried but none of them stopped him to ask if he was okay. They just let him run.

When Harry finally stopped running he was by a canal. Without really thinking he decided to follow along the water. The voices had died down slightly now and he could actually hear his own thoughts. He stumbled and fell to the ground, looking at himself in the reflection of the water.

He looked a complete train wreck. His face was red from running, his nose was runny and his cheeks were tear stained. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions and he looked so exhausted! He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. Lying down on the side walk of the canal he wasn’t even thinking as he shut his eyes and let sleep over take him.

————————

A kick to his side jolted Harry awake and he sat up, gasping for air. “Oh, you are alive then. I thought you were dead.” Harry looked up to see a woman who appeared to be in her 50s with a smoke in her hand chewing a piece of gum.

“Sorry, miss. I’ll just be on my way.” The woman watched as Harry brushed his clothes and yawned. 

“Hm. You don’t talk like you’re homeless.” She eyes him with suspicion. Harry gave a dry laugh.

“That’s because I’m not. I was just tired and felt like taking a nap by the canal. Got a problem?” The woman put her hands up at Harry’s defensive tone.

“Don’t worry, kid. I don’t care what you do.” She laughed and walked away. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way back home. He’d actually slept for a good couple hours before that woman woke him up.

It was seven pm by the time he got home. “Harry! We’ve been worried sick!” Was what greeted him when he opened the door. Both his parents were there with worried but relieved expressions on their faces. “Why didn’t you tell us where you were going?”

Harry frowned. “I did. This morning I came down and said I was going out to get some fresh air. I just lost track of time.” His mum hugged him and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well at least you’re okay. We were so worried, we thought we might’ve had to phone the police.” Harry’s body froze up. 

“You didn’t though, right?” Lily shook her head and smiled.

“We got takeaway. It’s Indian, your favourite!” Harry looked at the food on the kitchen counter and felt sick. 

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed. I still feel not great and I’ve got school tomorrow.” Lily looked disappointed but nodded.

“Okay, well I’ve got a meeting so I won’t be here in the morning but your father will, okay?” Harry nodded. “Well goodnight, sweetie.” Harry practically ran up the stairs and into his room. How was he going to face school tomorrow? He could barely look his own parents in the eyes let alone all his classmates and teachers.

He got changed and got into bed, rubbing his neck where there was a bite mark, absentmindedly. He felt tears in his eyes and sobbed quietly as he drifted off to a sleep filled with nightmares.

———————

When Harry’s alarm clock went off the next morning, all he could think about was how was he going to face his friends? He’d already decided he wouldn’t tell them what happened so what should he say? Begrudgingly he slid out of bed and got dressed in his school uniform. Thankfully, his blazer just about covered the slowly healing bite mark on his neck.

As he made his way out his bedroom and down the stairs his dads voice echoed through the halls. “Hey kiddo! You want some breakfast?” Harry grabbed his bag and put it on.

“No thanks, I’ll get something at school.” His dad nodded.

“Have a good day at school, son!” He called as he walked away. Harry sighed and left his house to begin the walk to his school. He was pretty lucky that it was only a twenty minute walk, however it did give him some time to think. How on earth was he supposed to act? Normal? He’d forgotten what that felt like after Saturday night.

His mood grew even worse at the thought of Saturdays events. He just needed to think if he made it through today it would be alright.

When he reached the gates of the school he was still deep in thought and didn’t hear his friends calling him over. “You’re such a- Harry!” Ron exclaimed. Seamus turned around to see Harry walking through the gates with his head down.

“Harry?” Seamus said as the green eyed boy walked passed him and through the schools main entry. “I wonder what his problem is.”

“Do you think he’s angry we left him on Saturday?” Neville questioned. Ron shook his head.

“No, he told me it wasn’t a big deal and he’d get an Uber home.” The four boys watched as Harry walked away from them and bumped into another student.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and kept walking through the corridor and up the stairs. Just as he was about to go into registration he heard his voice being called.

“Have you got that piece of homework for me, Mr Potter?” Harry jumped and turned around to see Ms McGonagall standing there. Shit, with everything that had gone on, he’d completely forgot about his homework. Or any school work for that matter.

“Um, no. Sorry, miss.” McGonagall frowned at Harry and tutted, writing something in a book she was holding.

“Detention, my classroom, today. Don’t be late.” Harry ducked his head and nodded as she gave him a piercing glare and walked away.

When he made his way into registration classroom he headed for the back of the classroom. Usually him and his friends sat at the front on the right but today he just wanted to be alone. He couldn’t face them yet.

As the bell rung and Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville walked in, the tried to get Harry’s attention but all Harry did was stare at the wall. He just wanted to leave. To go home and crawl in his bed and shut everyone out. 

Why did it have to be him? Why did that man choose him? What was so special about Harry that made that man want to...do that to him?

“Mr Potter!” Harry flinched and looked at his registration teacher. “I’ve said your name three times now! Pay attention!” She hissed.

“Sorry miss.” Harry muttered and lowered his head.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Seamus whispered to his friends. They all looked at Harry from the other side of the classroom. He had bags under his eyes and his skin looked pale.

When the bell rung for first period Harry flinched at the sound before standing up and getting his bag. “He keeps flinching at things.”

“Do you think something happened after we left on Saturday?” Neville wondered out loud.

“Come on, let’s go talk to him.” Dead lead the way towards Harry. “Harry? You alright mate?” The raven haired boy jumped and turned around to look at his friends and gave a strained smile.

“Hey guys. I’m okay, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Ron eyed him suspiciously. Something was definitely wrong with the boy, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Well we’ve got double science now with Snape so we better not be late.” Seamus announced and they all made their way towards the science block. Ron noticed how Harry wasn’t talking and walked slightly behind them but didn’t say anything.

When they got to the science classroom, because Harry was looking down, he didn’t see Snape walking with a box of glass tubes and, subsequently bumped straight into him, causing the glass to shatter on the floor.

“Potter!” He hissed at the teen. “You stupid boy!” Harry winced at the harsh tone of his teacher and dropped to the floor, attempting to pick the shards of glass up.

“I’m sorry, sir! I-I wasn’t looking where I was going!” Snape stared at the bumbling idiot on the floor in amazement until his eyes narrowed at the red substance coming from the boys hands.

Harry was too panicked to realise he’d been gripping the shards of glass to much and they’d sliced into his flesh until it was too late. Blood dropped onto the floor and the classroom and all the students stared at Harry like he was mad. Expect for Draco Malfoy and his goonies, who were snorting in a failed attempt to hold back their laughter.

“Harry! What the hell are you doing, mate?” Ron exclaimed and dropped to the ground, grabbing Harry’s hands.

“Mr Weasley, please take Mr Potter here to the school nurse.” Ron nodded at the chemistry teacher and lead Harry out the classroom and down the hall.

“What the fucks gotten into you, Harry?” Ron exclaimed. Harry didn’t answer. He just stayed looking down at his bloodied hands. He was in pain and that was all he was focusing on. It felt strangely comforting. He didn’t have to think about Pierce. He didn’t have to think about being pinned down. All his attention was on the pain he felt in his hands. It felt...good. Comforting.

“Um, Ron let’s not go to the nurse. If we go to her she’ll have to tell my parents and then they’d want to know when it happened and you know how dad gets when we mention Snape.” Ron looked at his best friend sympathetically and lead them both to the boys toilets so he could wash his hands there. “Thanks, Ron.”

Ron smiled at his friend. “Don’t mention it. Now,” he paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to word his next sentence, “are you going to tell me why you’re so jumpy all of a sudden.” Harry’s calm demeanour turned cold and he just shook his head.

“I told you, I’m fine! I just didn’t get enough sleep last night, is all!” Ron didn’t believe him. He could tell easily when Harry was lying, but decided to not push any further and rule him up even more.

“Okay, okay,” Ron put his hands up in a mock surrender, “You all done?” Harry nodded and wrapped his hands with some tissue. After washing the blood he saw the cuts weren’t that deep and had already clotted.

The walk back to class was awkward and silent. Ron was thinking about how to get Harry to talk about what was bothering him and Harry was trying to get himself to admit what happened to Ron.

‘Harry, you’re being stupid. It’s Ron! He’s your best friend. He’ll just want to help and be supportive! But what if he says you need to go to the police? Or he tells your parents? No! He wouldn’t do that if I told him not to! Just say something! Now!’

“Ron, I-“ Harry started talking but was cut of by Snape.

“Where in God’s name have you two been?” He scowled. “It’s been twenty minutes! You’ve missed almost half the lesson!” Ron and Harry looked down, bashful. They mumbled their apologies and went over to their seats.

‘Great. You missed your chance to talk to him.’ Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe it was for the better that no one knew. If Harry could deal with it and move past what happened then no one would give him pity. Yeah, he can cope just fine on his own. Besides, it’s not like they knew who Pierce was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated and help me stay motivated! Thanks for reading <3


	4. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - self harm and talk of rape.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Harry assumed that Ron had told them Harry was fine because they didn’t ask how he was or anything about Saturday night again. 

Walking out of their last lesson of the day, Seamus, Dean and Neville were idly chatting away but Ron was watching Harry. He’d changed completely. He used to walk at the front with his head held high but now, he trailed along behind the others with his head down, looking at his feet, deep in thought.

“What about you, Harry?” Harry looked up at Dean. “You want to go to Seamus’s with us?” Harry shook his head.

“I’ve got detention. Sorry.” Ron’s gaze shifted from Dean and back to Harry.

“Since when? We’ve been with you all day.” Harry took a step back at Ron’s questioning gaze and lowered his head.

“Forgot my homework for McGonagall from Friday. I ran into her just before registration. Sorry guys, maybe some other time.” The four boys nodded as Harry turned and walked away, up the stairs and into his English classroom where he found McGonagall sitting at her desk. No one else was in her classroom, Harry noticed, as he made his way towards the back.

“Mr Potter. A meeting has come up so I’m unable to sit your detention. Now, since this is the first time I’ve had to give you a detention I’ll let it slide but next time I won’t be so lenient.” Harry’s shoulders slumped in relief.

“Thanks miss.” Ms McGonagall smiled at the young teen.

“Go. Before I change my mind and get filch, the caretaker.” Harry nodded and exited the classroom. Gods, he couldn’t wait to get home. To go to sleep for as long as possible so he could forget everything that happened the past three days.

When Harry got home that day he was hoping he could go straight to his room and avoid his parents. As quietly as he could, he slipped his shoes of and slid his bag off his back. He made it about halfway up the stairs when his fathers voice was heard.

“Harry? What are you doing?” He looked at his son in confusion with a hint of amusement at him sneaking up the stairs.

“Erm, I’m really tired, and I was hoping I could get a nap in before mom got home.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but on the inside he was screaming at his dad to fuck off.

“Oh well, I’ll ask how school was later then.” Harry nodded and carried on walking to his bedroom. It didn’t take long for him to get his uniform off and crawl into his bed, sleep overtaking him easily.

——————————

The next few days went by in the same manner. Harry would wake up, exhausted, and get ready. Sometimes he took a shower in the morning. Other time he didn’t, but when he did he would cry out all of the pain he was in until he felt empty.

It was Thursday night and Harry was lying in his bed, thoughts of Pierce telling him to be a good boy infecting his mind. He couldn’t breathe! He sat up and looked down at his hands to notice he was shaking. How could one man cause this much wreckage?

Harry’s eyes focused on the scabs that crisscrossed his hands from when he had picked up the broken glass and he remembered something.

Thinking back to how comforting the pain was, he began picking at the scabs. Sure enough, they began to bleed but there wasn’t nearly as much pain as when he’d originally gotten the injury. He needed more.

Standing up, he swayed slightly before racing into his bathroom and grabbing a pair of scissors from his medicine cabinet. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself holding the sharp object. Where could he do it that no one would look at? His wrists were too obvious. His legs would be too noticeable if it gave him a limp.

Carefully, Harry pulled up his shirt and looked at his abdomen. No one ever saw him shirtless, especially after that night. He took a deep breath and pressed the scissors against his skin. The feeling of the metal was cold and he squeezed his eyes shut, bringing forth all his anger and pain and misery, and slashed the scissors across his skin in one harsh movement.

The pain was instant and he sagged in relief and placed the object on the counter. When he opened his eyes he stared at the wound he’d created. It wasn’t deep but it was jagged. The scissors appeared to have ripped his skin instead of slicing it. Harry didn’t care though. All he cared about was the relief the pain was giving him.

He grabbed the toilet roll and pulled some off, dabbing it on the wound to stop blood from trickling down his lower body. It seemed to have clotted quick enough but the pain didn’t decrease.

Smiling, he put the scissors away, put the bloodied tissue in the toilet and flushed it, and walked over to his bed, laying down for the first time in what felt like forever feeling content.

Nightmares didn’t haunt his dreams that night.

——————————

“Hey, Harry.” Snapping back to reality, Harry looked up and smiled at Dean as he slid into the seat opposite him in the canteen. “How are you doing?” 

Harry smiled. “I’m fine! How are you doing?” Harry had gotten good at saying that phrase. ‘I’m fine’. It was so normal to him now. Before if something was bothering him he’d open up to someone but now he couldn’t even talk about the littlest things without feeling like he was bothering that person with his problems.

Dean began talking mindlessly about how his dad was getting on. He had moved to Cornwall to get a coast guard job and had come to visit them the previous weekend.

It had been three weeks since that night at the club and Harry couldn’t forget about it. Ever since then, he’d flinch whenever someone touched him or stiffen when a teacher praised him for good work. He hated being praised now. Every time someone told him how well he was doing it made him feel dirty. 

He’d also gotten skinnier. His eating had almost stopped entirely. He didn’t have an appetite anymore and whenever someone made him food he’d just throw it away. He just didn’t seem to have any strength to do anything anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sometimes he thought about what would happen if he went to sleep one night and never woke up. The thought didn’t scare him like it should. Instead, it seemed to make him think more and more about how easy it would be. Usually the thoughts would stop when he reminded himself how upset his friends and family would be, but sometimes those thoughts didn’t even stop him from thinking about it.

He could tell his friends were worried about him. They had noticed more obvious changes to his behaviour like eating less or whenever they had PE he would change into his gym kit in a toilet stall. As much as he hated going into public bathrooms, he knew he’d hate it more if his friends saw the cuts on his stomach. However, part of him wanted his friends to know the truth. It would be so much easier after everything was out in the open and he could talk instead of bottling it all up.

Soon enough, the rest of his friends came over, causing dean to stop talking and Harry to stop overthinking things.

That day should’ve continued like any other day, if not for one question. They were just leaving school to go home when it happened.

“Oh come on Neville! We all know you’re still a virgin.” Neville’s cheeks stained red whilst the other boys laughed. Harry, hesitantly put a hand on Neville’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Nev.” The boy smiled. “It’ll happen eventually. Don’t rush it, okay?” Neville nodded at Harry, appreciatively. “I bet you’re still a virgin, Seamus!” Harry hissed, half playful, half serious.

“No I’m not!” Seamus went red. “I haven’t gone all the way with someone but I’ve done more than any of you ever will! Anyways, who are you to judge, Harry? You’ve never even had a girlfriend!” Harry stopped walking. The happy mood he was in vanished and memories of hands touching his body came forward. His breathing sped up and his vision became blurred.

“Harry? You alright mate?” Ron looked at Harry, worry obvious in his soft brown eyes.

Seamus carries on walking. “He’s gotten upset cause I told the truth! He’s the biggest virgin out of all of us and he can’t except that so he starts to cry.” Dean punched Seamus in the arm.

“Shut up, man. Now isn’t the time.” Harry looked at his two friends. He knew what dean meant. They all thought it, even Neville and Ron. 

The boys began to argue between themselves about how they were being inconsiderate to Harry’s feelings but the green eyes boy was quiet. He would’ve remained quiet if it wasn’t for what Ron said next.

“We’re all virgins, okay? It doesn’t matter who’s had girlfriends or not. None of us have actually had sex so there’s no point teasing and arguing.”

“I have.” Harry spoke. They all stopped and looked at him.

“What do you mean, Harry?” Dean spoke quietly, so not as to scare him.

“I’m not a-“ Harry choked. He couldn’t say it! They’d be so ashamed that he’d allowed someone to do that. He had to though, he was so close to telling them the truth. “That night a couple weeks ago. When we snuck into that club.”

Seamus smirked, then began laughing. “Why didn’t you tell any of us?” He put his arm around Harry’s shoulder, failing to notice the tremors coursing through his body. “So who was the lucky girl then?” Harry shook his head.

“It wasn’t a- It wasn’t like that,” he looked up to see shocked faces on all his friends’ faces.

“You-“ Ron coughed and composed himself. “You’re gay?” Harry’s eyes squeezed closed. He could already hear the laughing and the spiteful remarks. He nodded and waited for the anger.

Neville spoke first. “Well I don’t know about the rest of you, but I couldn’t care less about what Harry likes and doesn’t like in that way.” Harry opened his eyes. Relieved to see them all nodding.

He felt happy for being accepted by them. They didn’t care and it felt amazing! The happiness was short lived however, when Seamus asked about who he had slept with. He staggered back and shook his head.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Ron put his hand on his shoulder and Harry ran. He could hear their shouts. He knew they were worried and just wanted him to talk, but he couldn’t bring himself to say those three words. He had barely been able to say them to himself. ‘I was raped’. That was all he had to say. ‘He raped me’, but he couldn’t. It was one thing admitting to himself that he was too weak to stop it, it was another thing admitting to his best friends that he’d been too weak.

The pounding in his head made it hard for him to hear anything as his feet carried him. He didn’t know if his friends were still following him or if they had given up.

He didn’t know he wasn’t running anymore until he felt himself fall onto his knees in an open field and cry out. 

“Harry!” Ron shouted and ran towards him, stopping a few feet away. “Talk to us, please!” He begged. “What happened to you, that night?” Harry’s sobs increased. The rest of the boys found them and stopped next to Ron. “We can help you if you just tell us what happened.” None of the boys spoke. They watched Harry cry on the floor without moving. Minutes went by until Harry said those three words he’d been so terrified of saying.

“He raped me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are much appreciated and they keep me motivated! Thanks for reading <3


	5. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed and Harry has a lot of explaining to do. Warning - talk of the rape of a minor.

The silence was sharp and cutting. None of the boys knew what to say.

“Well?” Harry snapped, “oh for gods sake, say something!” His voice raised and his hands clenched he looked back at his friends. They just stared. “Just say anything! Feel sorry for me! Hate me! Call me pathetic just say something!” He was shouting at this point. Still though, none of them opened their mouths.

Ron stepped towards Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He froze and tensed momentarily before clutching to Ron and crying out, falling to the floor. Harry’s cries and screams were the only thing heard between the boys, they just let him cry out all of his bottled up emotions, like a dam breaking down and the water spilling out all at once.

Minutes passed in silence, it would’ve gone on longer if not for Seamus coughing. “We should, um, get home. It looks like it’s gonna start raining soon.” Neville and Dean nodded.

“Come on, Harry. We’ll walk you home, yeah?” Harry nodded at Ron’s words and stood to follow his friends.

In no time at all they were all stood outside Harry’s front door. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He mumbled as he opened the large door.

“Harry wait, please! You should talk to someone. If not us then your parents. Your Dad’s a police chief for gods sake!” Harry shook his head. 

“They’d be so ashamed of me, Ron. I can’t.”

“Harry! You’re home late-oh! Hi boys, are you coming in?” The teens all smiled at Harry’s mum.

“No, we were just leaving actually.” Lily put her hand on her sons shoulder and he flinched. All their attention was on him. Lily opened her mouth to voice her concerns but Seamus jumped into the conversation.

“Actually mrs Potter! I think we are gonna come in for a bit! We have, uhh-“

“Homework!” Neville butted in. “We have homework we need to do!” Lily smiled at them and ushered the teens inside. They made their way upstairs to Harry’s room in a hurry.

“Dinner will be ready for six!” They heard her call up just before they shut the door. Harry sat on his bed and stared at his friends. They shifted nervously under his gaze.

“We need you to talk to us Harry. We need you to tell us what happened after we left.” Harry gave a single nod and brought his legs up to his chest. “Start from the beginning. We left and then what happened?” Harry took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “It’s okay,” Ron’s soft voice was soothing and Harry smiled at him, “take your time.”

“After you left I-I decided to go to the bathroom. I still had a while before the club shut. It was empty when I walked in.” He stopped talking for a few seconds. “I went to the stall at the end and when I turned around to close the door-“ Harry choked on his words. Ron smiled encouragingly. “He-He was right there. He locked us both in the stall and he-he-“ Harry was crying now. “He told me to be good. To be quiet. That it would be over quick. Then he started touching my cheek and my chest. I don’t know why I didn’t fight him, I just couldn’t move! It was like I lost control of my body. I tried to put my hands on his chest and shove him away but he was too strong!” Harry was crying hysterically now. Ron reached out to comfort his friend but Neville held him back and shook his head. He needed to let out all his pent up emotions. “He-He took my shirt off and ripped my jeans.” Seamus stood up and put his hand on his head muttering angry words. 

“What happened then, Harry?” The crying teen looked up to his friends.

“He stopped.” They all stared in confusion. “I thought that maybe he’d stopped for good. That he would give up and leave.”

“Did he?” Seamus sounded more angry than he wanted to and Harry lowered his head and shook it.

“No. He shoved me over the toilet. I hit my head and my vision went cloudy. Then he-he p-put his-“ They all knew what Harry meant. Ron put his head in his hands and sighed. Neville looked close to tears and Dean was in shock. Seamus looked angry.

“Jesus Christ, Harry.” Ron breathed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Seamus punched the wall, his eyes blazing with fury.

“No! Don’t you dare be sorry! Don’t you fucking dare!” Harry stared at Seamus, his tears halting. “Nothing that happened is your fault, okay?! That man is sick and twisted and deserves the worst in life, okay?!” Harry nodded.

“What happened next, Harry?”

“He told me to be a-a good boy. So I thought if I stayed still he would Finish quickly and leave. I don’t know how long I lay there but eventually he did finish. He touched my cheek once more and then left. After a while if me lying on the floor someone came in and told me to get out so I did.”

“You have to tell someone Harry.” He stood up.

“I just did.” He sighed and walked into his bathroom to wash his face.

“What should we do?” Dean asked and looked at his friends. “If Harry won’t tell anyone then we have to!”

“No.” Ron said sternly. “It’s Harry’s choice. We’d be abusing his trust.” Seamus scoffed.

“We can’t just do nothing, Ron! This isn’t something silly school boys do! This is a very serious crime! Rape! Rape of a minor no less!” Seamus was shouting at this point. 

“You need to be quiet. Unless you want Harry’s parents hearing us.” Ron hissed.

“I hope they do hear me! Then Harry would get justice for what happened to him!” The bathroom door opened and Harry walked back out, looking like he hadn’t been crying his eyes out. 

“I’m not telling my parents. I can’t go through all of that again.” He said quietly.

“But Harry-“ Seamus protested. Harry put his hand up to stop him. 

“I said I’m not telling them. There’s nothing stopping all of you from telling them. Now that you know what happened I don’t have to go through remembering it all again.” 

“You’re serious, Harry?” He nodded at Neville. Seamus breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s settled then. We’ll go and tell them now.” Harry shook his head.

“I’m gonna go have a shower. I don’t feel so good.” Harry retreated back into his bathroom and locked the door.

“Oh god what do we do?” Neville whispered. They all stared at each other with conflicted emotions.

“I don’t know.”

——————————

“James I’m worried about Harry.” Lily rested her head in her hand. 

“What do you mean, Lils?” James asked absentmindedly whilst dancing around the kitchen making dinner. Lily glared at her husband.

“I just think that he’s been different these last few weeks and,” James continued to dance around the kitchen listening to 80s music, “will you turn that rubbish down and listen to me!” James yelped and almost dropped the pan he was holding. He rushed over to turn the music down and took the frilly apron he was wearing off.

“Sorry love, what were you saying.” The man grinned sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes.

“Harry? Your son? I think somethings happened. He just been so distant recently and-“ the door to the kitchen opened cutting her off. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus walked into the room.

“Hiya boys! What’s wrong? You all look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Ron met the mans gaze and began speaking. “We have something to tell you. It’s about Harry.” Lily and James glanced at each other, worry taking over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I just couldn’t find any motivation to write but there you go! Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews help me stay motivated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
